How Many Licks?
by Cassandra Incognito
Summary: Naruto has a craving for a red tootsie pop and Sasuke has the last one in the village. But he isn't giving it up without finding out how many licks it takes to get to the... well... you'll see. SasuNaru


Note: This is in the same series of one-shots as "Double Bubble Trouble" but takes place before Double Bubble Trouble began

Note: This is in the same series of one-shots as "Double Bubble Trouble" but takes place before Double Bubble Trouble began. In other words this is sort of a prelude.

Message: This one is dedicated to a friend of mine... those on AFF might know her as Miss Adorkable, but I know her as Akina my Boston twin of the same name. :D This one's for you Akina! God... you have no idea how disturbing that is when I think about the fact that I'm writing a terribly smutting story with you in mind. O.o Anyways. I hope you and the readers enjoy it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**How Many Licks?**

Naruto felt his eye twitch in annoyance after exiting the final candy store in Konoha. He had spent the majority of his day off searching, for a treat. Now Naruto wasn't a stranger to cravings. In fact he craved Ramen in almost every situation. Occasionally another craving would arise causing the blonde to search out the illustrious treat. He would always catch his prey, without fail, because that was his way of the ninja. However his current target was proving to be difficult.

Naruto was craving a Tootsie Pop, and not just any Tootsie pop... no, he was craving a red cherry one. Having sought out several candy stores in Konoha he had come to the conclusion that none of them carried any Tootsie pops, and he was as they say SOL.

Naruto sighed heavily. He needed to get a Tootie pop, and if there was one person out there that could find him candy, then it was Chouji. He nearly ran full pace towards his chubby friend's house. Balking slightly when the boy's mother answered. 'Well I know where Chouji got his looks from now.' Naruto thought shivering slightly.

"Hello... Is Chouji home?"

"Just minute son. I'll call him for you." Turning around and giving Naruto yet another unwanted view she called out in a husky voice, "CHOUJI. GIT YER ASS DOWN HERE. YOU HAVE A FRIEND VISITING." With that the woman gave him a blinding smile and waddled away from the door with Chouji showing up seconds afterwards.

Chouji looked surprised to see Naruto coming to the door. It was rare that he saw the blonde not training or during a mission. The few times that they did meet it was to enjoy a meeting at the barbeque restaurant or the ramen stand.

"Hey Naruto. What's up?"

"I need to ask a favour Chouji."

Chouji was again surprised but agreed nonetheless. "Sure. What do you need?"

"I need a red Tootsie pop. Desperately." Naruto begged.

Chouji frowned for a moment rubbing his chin thoughtfully before shaking his head. "Sorry but I don't have any..." Naruto visibly slumped before Chouji added, "But I know someone who does."

Naruto brightened, "Who?"

"Sasuke." Naruto again felt his eye twitch in annoyance. "He was in the store buying a bundle when I went in to get some more chips. I'm sure if you asked he'd give on to you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as if to ask, 'Do you really think that's what he'd do?' Chouji sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah. I know. He's Sasuke. But at the very least you could beat him into giving you one."

Naruto brightened at that suggestion. "Thanks Chouji!"

"No problem Naruto." Chouji said with a smile watching the teen run off. 'I bet Sasuke would be willing to give it to him for something in return.' Chouji thought. How little he knew.

Sasuke could feel his heart racing and his blood furiously pumping through his brain. His whole body thrummed with excitement as his hand slowly teased his member into hardness. As he attempted to visualize something appealing he couldn't stop thinking about his dobe. No matter how hard he tried to think of something else... hell... anything else he couldn't. Groaning he allowed himself to just go with the flow. A fuzzy picture of a blonde head bobbing in his lap sent tingles down his spine, he imagined seeing those wonderful pink lips slowly covering his member, a devilish tongue lapping at the tip. Sasuke's hand began to pick up speed and his legs spread wider on the bed, his thumb moving over the tip to simulate Naruto's movement's. Just as he felt himself rising to a peak he heard a knock at his door.

Naruto stood outside Sasuke door, raising up on the balls of his feet and back down again, slowly rocking. He couldn't help but think about finally getting that Tootsie pop that he had been craving, and wrapping his lips around it. He closed his eyes and allowed a small moan to slip out from his mouth while he licked his lips. Upon opening his eyes he met with a half clothed Sasuke staring at him quite oddly. That was until he was grabbed roughly by the collar and thrown into the house with the door slamming shut behind him.

Sasuke had tried to ignore the knocks on the door, but whoever it was they were persistent. Growling he got to his feet and threw on a loose pair of grey sweatpants, and stomped towards the door. Upon throwing it open his eyes met the boy haunting his thoughts. Sasuke couldn't help but think he was still visualizing when he heard the small groan escape from the teen while he licked his lips. 'That's it. His ass is mine.' Sasuke thought grabbing the boy by the collar while he threw him into the house and locked the door.

Naruto skidded for a few seconds across the tile before coming to a halt. Turning around he frowned at the teen. "Gezzz. Sorry for intruding Sasuke but you didn't have to chuck me in here. What were you doing anyways? I had to knock like ten times."

"None of your business Dobe. Now what was it that you came here for?" Sasuke asked harshly, all the while attempting to hold his lust down. He wouldn't attack Naruto. No. He wanted the boy ready and willing beneath him.

At that Naruto appeared to reconsider his attitude. "Oh nothing really. I just wanted to check up on my best friend. See how you're doing and all. Hey, maybe we can go get some ramen together some time... my treat, or even do some training. I'll even let you beat me this time." Naruto said while batting his eyes.

Sasuke was perplexed by the change in Naruto's character until he realized that the teen was about to ask him for something... 'Maybe I can use this to my advantage.' "What do you want Naruto?"

Naruto attempted to look offended, "Me? What makes you think I want anything?"

"Because you always put on a fake sweet voice, and bat your eyes. Hell I'm half surprised you didn't just changed into your female form."

"Do you want me to? I will." Naruto said dead serious.

'Ho ho. Whatever it is he wants he wants it badly. Yes. I can definitely use this to my advantage.' "What is it?" Sasuke said with a sigh.

Naruto bit his bottom lip, causing Sasuke's cock to twitch in excitement. "I wanted a red Tootsie pop."

"Oh really? And what would you be willing to give me for it?" Sasuke said slyly.

Naruto frowned, "Anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Dammit! Yes Sasuke anything you freaking want! Just give it to me."

"Oh I'll give it to you alright." Naruto appeared confused for a moment before Sasuke clarified. "I'll give you the whole bundle of Tootsie pops... if you show me how many licks it takes to get to my centre." Sasuke said sitting down on the edge of his bed and freeing his erection.

Naruto stood stock still unable to take his eyes away from his best friends pecker. He couldn't help the flash of red that crossed his cheeks, before he finally averted his eyes to the ground. "God Sasuke what the hell are you trying to pull? Is this some sort of joke?" He asked quietly.

"No joke. You satisfy me and I'll give you your Tootsie pops. So have we got a deal?"

"That's all I have to do? Get you off and you'll give me the Tootsie Pops?"

"That's all."

'Fuck. I want them so bad... but... god. Is it worth it?' Sasuke held up the bundle and waved it in front of Naruto's face. 'It totally is.'

With that Naruto lowered himself to his knees and scooted closer to Sasuke. He saw the boy smirk down at him before giving his sex a slow stroke. Naruto gulped and leaned forward, his hot breath teasing the member and making Sasuke let out a small whimper. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut then slowly opened them.

'Just think it's a lolly pop... just think it's a lolly pop.' Sasuke let out a moan as Naruto gave his first tentative lick to the throbbing head of his arousal. 'Just think it's a lolly pop that moans, just thinks its a lolly pop that moans.' Sasuke's hands winded through Naruto's hair enticing him to take the member into his mouth. When his lips finally wrapped around the member Sasuke had started a slow thrust into his mouth. Feeling the flesh pass along his lips further into his mouth, and feeling it drag across his tongue and hollow cheeks Naruto could no longer think of Sasuke as a lollypop. 'Sasuke's fucking my mouth. Oh fuck yes.' With that Naruto felt himself begin to harden in his pants, while his hand moved to press against Sauske's hip. Stilling his movement and taking control.

He allowed the member to slowly slide out of his mouth, his eyes making contact with Sasuke as he began to shower the rigid flesh with swipes of his tongue. Sasuke was panting and his skin was hot to the touch. He could feel his loins burning from Naruto's harassment. He wanted to plow deep into that hot cavern but he was held back by a firm hand on his hips. He growled to allow Naruto to know he wanted more than teasing.

Naruto finally decided to give in and allowed his lips to wrap around the member, the bulb tip passed through his lips, the tip still dripping with pre-cum while he looked up to make eye contact. Sasuke felt himself pass a barrier as he watch his cock disappear past Naruto lips, but the second his eyes made contact with Naruto's he knew that he was never going to be satisfied with just this. Naruto tongue continued to swipe along the vein on the underside of Sasuke cock, before he began a rhythm to bring Sasuke to his end. His blonde head bobbed up and down with a steady pace, quickly gaining speed as Sasuke continued to go deeper and deeper.

Naruto heard a choked version of his name before his mouth was flooded with Sasuke's seed. Sasuke's hip continued to rock a little as Naruto sucked every last droplet from his spent member. Naruto finally pulled away, wiping the bit that had escaped off with his finger before licking it clean.

Sasuke's face was flushed with a satisfied afterglow, his chest slightly heaving and his hands trembling slightly. That was the most intense orgasm he had ever had, his thoughts and imagination could never compare to what the actual experience was. He could still feel the soft silky flesh of Naruto's cheeks hollowing out around him while he sucked, and the difference between the silky wet underside of his tongue and the textured top of his tongue. The feeling of that tight wet heat was still causing tremors to flow through his body. Yes. This was most definitely better than his dreams.

"42." Naruto said breaking the silence.

"What?" Sasuke asked, still slightly dazed.

"You asked how many licks it takes to get to your centre... it's 42."

Sasuke felt his lips quiver slightly, he tried to withhold it, but he couldn't. A small laugh burst from his lips. Here he was Naruto having just given him the most intense orgasm of his life to date, and he was still acting like the same old Dobe. It comforted Sasuke to know nothing much had changed between the two. He didn't want to lose his friend, even if he gained a lover.

"Hn. Whatever Dobe."

Naruto frowned before giving him a small punch in the arm. "Bastard."

Sasuke saw Naruto get to his feet, while the bulge in bright orange pants became visible. Just as Naruto turned to leave he was grabbed from behind.

"S-sasuke? What are you doing?" He gasped, feeling a hand unzip his jacket, pulling it over his shoulders.

As a hand travelled across the expanse of his stomach he shuddered under the touch. A hot husky breath replied in his ear. "I'm just repaying the favour Dobe."

Naruto groaned as a hand sneaked under his pants and into his underwear, pulling the two offending items down, and allowing them to fall to his knees. A hand softly cupped his sack, drawing a whimper from the blonde. Naruto felt his knee's become weak when Sasuke's renewed arousal began to grind against his ass. There was nothing between the two and nothing would stop Sasuke from pushing into him right then and there. But instead of merely being staking upon the teen's arousal he was surprised to find a finger lightly tracing his entrance.

"How about it Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his hand finger pushing against the entrance with the slightest of pressure. "Do you want the whole Sasuke experience?"

"B-Bastard." The teen's croaked when he felt a hand begin to stroke his sex. "As if I could say no." He whimpered, his knee's finally giving out while he fell into Sasuke grasp.

"That's my boy." Sasuke said with a grin, pushing the blonde down onto the bed. Naruto landed face first into the pillows, grasping them with his hands as he felt something cold being spread around his hole. "Now this is just some lotion. I'm going to make you nice and loose so I can fill you up right."

Naruto groaned at the thought of Sasuke pressing into him, he felt the first finger breach his entrance, causing him to shove back wantonly. "More." He croaked.

Complying with his wishes Sasuke pressed another finger in, scissoring the two and making a come hither motion within Naruto's tunnel with his fingers. Eventually he added a third and repeated the process. Naruto gasped and bucked back his head tossing back and his back arching delightfully. His arms quivered, and his legs wobbled.

"What the hell was that?" He whimpered.

"That would be the joy of male sex." Sasuke said with a grin, continuing to torture the boy. He began to sweat when he felt Naruto's passage grasping at his fingers. "I think you're ready now."

Naruto nodded his head and got into position while Sasuke slicked up his arousal. Sasuke was up on his knee's with Naruto in front of him on all fours. He watched the tip of his member slowly enter inside the blonde, causing both teen's to let out a low moan. Slowly sliding in the rest of his sex Sasuke was fully seated within Naruto, his balls nearly pressing against Naruto's own.

He carefully slid out before sliding back in. He had begun a slow rhythm. His hand tight around Naruto's hips, while he grinded against the boy's bottom. Seeking deeper and deeper passage within the blonde. Naruto's face was flushing while his entire body tingled, he was having quite a bit of fun, but now he just wanted to get off. Pushing back he began to set a wild pace for Sasuke, the raven determining that the blonde wanted it a little rougher. He began to pump in hard into the tunnel, his cock bumping against the silky texture walls. Continually searching for that little bump that would make Naruto go wild. He felt a small rough patch within the teen, he brushed his penis against it causing Naruto to gasp and press against him harshly. 'Found it.' Sasuke thought with a grin.

After that it was a no holds bar for either. Naruto's tunnel gripped Sasuke's sex without mercy while he relentlessly prodded and brushed against Naruto's prostate. The silky slide of the two bodies against one another and the constant slap of flesh against flesh grew to a crescendo before Naruto body shook, streams of white shooting from his penius, his member twitching violently while Sasuke released himself deep within the blond, his hips pressed completely against Naruto's ass as he gave tiny little thrusts to ride out his orgasm.

Finally the two separated, Naruto looking wide eyed. He quickly pulled on his pants, shirt and shoes, grabbing the bundle of Tootsie pops as he escaped the room, Sasuke watching after his form with a sigh. 'I knew it wouldn't last.' With that though tin mind he went to sleep for the night.

Sasuke didn't see Naruto the next day, or even the one after that he had come to the conclusion that the blonde wanted nothing to do with him and that he should give up. Sighing he made his way home to his empty bed. Thought of that night continued to plague him. He thought that once he had fucked Naruto it would be out his system, that he would be finished with him. However the opposite was true. Naruto was like a bag of lays... You can never have just one.

Sasuke's hands moved slowly underneath his pants, visualizing his time with Naruto. If he couldn't have the blonde then at least he would have the memories to help him through... He stopped when he heard a knock at the door. Smacking his head against the counter he got up again and opened the door. Leaning against the framing was a scantily clad Naruto wearing only a pair of short shorts and a small black tank top.

"Hey Sasuke... Chouji said you had the last pack of twinkies in town and I have a craving for that creaming filling."

Sasuke grinned. Today was going to be a good day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

While writing this I couldn't help but think of all the other foods that have something sexual about them. Twinkies of course were one of the first I thought of... but then I wanted to do one about Tootsie pops because I had a craving.

God. If I write a story every time I have a terrible food craving there's going to be quite a few more stories coming. Although I'm not sure how I'm going to make a gummi hamburger or a smore sexy... (I want s'more please. XD) ...anyways I digress. I think it would be cool if you guys reviewed to tell me what your currently craving. Who knows... maybe it'll help with a new idea for a food story. Honestly though... don't try and think of sexy foods, just tell me whatever you really want at the moment. :D Ta ta for now.

Also wondering... did anyone else get the Hitch Hikers Ref. put in there? Or was it only me? Only me? Kay. --


End file.
